Don't Fear the Reaper
by Serenity200571
Summary: A one shot based on the song by Blue Oyster Cult. Darker than I normally write, wanted to get back into writing Mark and Angie have been together over 20 years with three beautiful children all changes in one night. Put as M due to contents of story


**A/N It's been awhile since I have been online sorry to all that have enjoyed my stories I will hopefully be updating and finishing thank you xx**

Feeling the coolness of the wind on her heated skin, Angie turned her fevered body, it was the same each night. The soft voice called her from her slumber, yet when she finally awoke there was no one. The moon was high in the sky casting shadows within her room, yet not quiet reaching that far corner of her room. She was sure he was there, watching, waiting for her to come to him, when the time was right. How did that song go Don't fear the reaper.? She knew the words inside out, had them running through her head over the years. Little did she know tonight she would be his.

Tossing the covers from her body, she forced her eyes to the corner, watching as the shadow finally moved.

The darkness cloaked him, as he sat in her old rocking chair, he had watched her for a year, waiting for her to come to him willingly, for then and only then could I take away her suffering and make her whole again. It had torn him apart watching her crumble to the shell of a woman she was, his death had almost killed her. Yet she had waited as he had asked. His thoughts went back to that fatal night, after he had finished his last match for WWE, the roads were slick from the slight drizzle, but he knew he would be safe to drive them home, how little he knew.

The reaper knew what he was doing that night, when they both came crashing of his Harley, after a drunk driver jumper a red light. Angie had been thrown across the road into a soft cushioned landing, to this day he never knew why that happened. Closing his eyes, the memories of trying to control the bike, screaming her name, as he went down, his body dragging along the road with the bike, to eventually his head crashed down and blackness.

Shaking his body, he saw Angie's eyes, adjusting to the shadows, the time had come of that he was sure. Her face lit up, her tears falling down her cheeks, it was her last night of sadness, it had been clear she could not go on. The wind appeared, the one candle she lit for him each night for the last year disappeared. The curtains flew and he appeared, saying "Don't be afraid. Come on Baby"

Angie had no fear, she ran to him and she felt safe, warm and secure.

"You came" she whispered against his long trench coat

"You thought I wouldn't?" lifting her face to his he saw the brightness in her blue eyes, memorizing it, as soon it would be longer be there.

"I tired to... Mark I tried to go on..." her words stopped by his lips, it felt so good to taste her again.. His body mending, he was whole again, the deal he made with the devil had been done. Lifting his lips, he looked at her.

"I know you did darlin' watching you every day try and make it through ripping me apart as tried stumbling through another day to collapse in exhaustion. All I wanted was for you to join me. The timing so wrong, but now the time has come. She took his hand trusting him as she always had, he was her husband of almost 20 years, she had loved him since they met. The love they had carrying them both through to death. Her fingers touching the coolness of his trench coat, travelling up, pushing the hat from his head she buried her fingers into his long dark hair. Letting him take her mouth in the heated kisses she missed.

Her memories cast back to that dark night she lost him on the highway, she had not been hurt, managing to stumble on shaking legs to his lifeless body. Lifting his head to her knees, screaming at the top of her lungs for help. His eyes flickering open to see her, both knew he didn't have long to live, yet both praying for a miracle. His large hand lifting to her face, licking his lips, forcing her to acknowledge him

"Ya live ya life darlin' for our children, for me, don't feel sad, we will meet again. I love ya so much Angie, so much" the waling of a siren was closing in, yet Mark Calaway died before it got there, leaving behind his wife of almost 18 years and three children.

"You remembering my words" whispering against her ear. Enjoying holding his wife's body against his at last.

"Yes" was all she said. Snuggling in closer to the warmth of her husband

"Remembering that day I visited you in your dreams, told ya to make a life for yourself" all he felt was her shaky nod, her body coming apart in his arms, the grief finally leaving her.

"You said I had a year to try and if I didn't wish to carry on you would make a deal with the devil"

her eyes went up to his, seeing the green coming back, feeling the warmth seep into his body.

"For you darlin' I would do anything. Even sell my soul to him to have you back in my arms"

Moving in his embrace, realising what he had said, wondering what consequences this would bestow on them

"what did you do Mark?"

"Sold my soul to him darlin' from now on I am the reaper, and tonight this reaper wants your soul from now until eternity" His lips crashed to hers, moving them to the bed.

"I love you darlin' will you give me your soul?"

"Yes" came out on a soft moan as his mouth and body worshipped the woman he loved. Yes he died on that night over a year ago., yes he had asked her to live her life, yes he had watched her suffer in fear and torment. Time for the healing to begin, time for them to be together again

"Don't fear the reaper" he whispered as his body sank into hers.


End file.
